pokemon_cryo_and_pyrofandomcom-20200214-history
Team Freeze Members
Team Freeze Grunt Male The Team Freeze Grunt Male has blue spiky hair and wears a blue parka with the Team Freeze Logo on it. They also have black gloves and puffy pants along with boots. They have sorta dark skin with blue eyes. Team Freeze Grunt Female Team Freeze Grunt Femals has long blue hair and wears a girls parka similar to the males with the Team Freeze logo on it. They have thinner gloves and pants. They also wear the boots. They have sorta dark skin with blue eyes Scientist Blizze Scientist Blizze is one of the 3 Scientists in Team Freeze as well as the only male one. He has bigger and darker hair than the male grunt and appears to be more buff. He has a long sleeve shirt with the customized version of the logo. He has light skin and brown eyes. He is known as the "cool one". Scienist Glace Scientist Glaze is one of the 3 scientists in Team Freeze as well. She has longer and straighter hair than the female grunt and is more slim. She has a very stylish shirt with a customized version of the Team Freeze logo. She has dark skin and green eyes. She is known as the "stylish one" Scientist Icea Scientist Icea is one of he 3 scientists in Team Freeze as well. She has long but sort of curly hair that is an icy blue. She is very pretty and wears a nice blue dress with a customized version of the Team Freeze Logo. She has light skin and blue eyes. She is known as the "pretty one". After Team Freeze disbands, she marries your brother in Pokemon Cryo Admin Genico Admin Genico is one of the 2 Admins in Team Freeze. He has dark blue-black hair that is very crazy looking. He is heavy set and has an army like blue uniform. He wears a bandana like hat that symbolizes he is an admin with the Team Freeze logo on it. His sister is Admin Fresca Admin Fresca Admin Fresca is one of the 2 Admins in Team Freeze. She has dark blue short hair that is strait. She is very fit and has a female's army like uniform. She also wears a bandana like hat that symbolizes she is an admin with the Team Freeze logo on it. Her brother is Admin Fresca. Mad-Man Sycamore Yes this is Professer Sycamore. Sycamore went crazy after a large breakdown and was eventually kicked out of the Kalos Region. He decided to sign up and become a high member of Team Freeze where he battles you more often. He has Team Freeze Apocalypes like clothing and besides his face, he is almost unrecognizable. After the Team disbands, he lears right from wrong and becomes Kalos' Professer once again. The Mysterious Bros The Mysterious Bro's are high members of Team Freeze and spies for the villanous team.They are triplet brothers. They wear dark blue ninja outfits and stalk you around the region much like the Shadow Triad. They only rarely talk and battle you many times throughout the game Lord Toketsu Toketsu is the Leader of Team Freeze and the main antagonist in Pokemon Cryo. He is a large beefy man with a hat showing that he is the leader of Team Freeze. He has a special parka designed for him that has the logo on it. He has short blue hair. He is revealed to be the players uncle at the end of the game.